<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>... don't hate you by DreamerWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077148">... don't hate you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld'>DreamerWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Silly, The Untamed (TV) References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a mellow Saturday night. The Miya twins spend some quality time together. They drink and rewatch one of those popular dramas – ‘The Untamed’. That’s when the drunk Atsumu decides that he has some important things to tell his Black Jackal teammate, Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>... don't hate you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa is jolted awake by the ringing of his phone. It’s three am. He’s mad. Very mad.</p><p>What kind of idiot that disturbs his precious sleep at three in the morning?</p><p>The culprit is Miya Atsumu.</p><p>The idiot, Miya Atsumu.</p><p>Sakusa sighs. He contemplates picking up his phone.</p><p>After a few seconds of deep thinking, he answers the call.</p><p>“Miya Atsumu.”</p><p>“Omi-kun….” The nickname is dragged as long as a river. Atsumu is sobbing on the other side of the line. He hiccups, speaking incoherently. His brittle, pitch-hitting voice dramatically sings Sakusa’s name as a greeting.</p><p>“Are you drunk?”</p><p>“Yes…” Atsumu is on the verge of exploding into tears.</p><p>“Where are you now?”</p><p>Sakusa waits through a few more hiccups to finally hear the answer. Still, Atsumu’s tone is slow and energy-less.</p><p>“My apartment. ‘Samu brought me back.”</p><p>“Stay there. I will be over in fifteen minutes. Leave the door open for me.”</p><p>“But Omi-kun, I have something to tell you…”</p><p>And Sakusa hangs up before Atsumu has the chance to explain more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakusa enters the dark apartment stumbling over filthy things Atsumu just casually leaves on the floor. The place is all dust and trash. As if the last time Atsumu ever cleans his living space is at New Year’s, which was around half of a year ago. Sakusa waves his hand in front of his nose, to fan off the thickness of germs in the air. Making his way to Atsumu’s bedroom, he reaches to turn on the lights. And more horror is welcomed to Sakusa’s eyes, as the brightness exposes how messy Atsumu’s room is.</p><p>“No wonder you live like trash. Your apartment is literally a garbage dump.”</p><p>Atsumu slightly opens his eyes towards the direction of the voice. Through his intoxicated gaze, he notices the person he’s longing to see.</p><p>“Omi-Omi, you’re here!”</p><p>He stretches his front limbs to Sakusa, asking for a hug. He craves cuddles, and any physical affection.</p><p>“Lay down, you idiot.” Sakusa presses his palm against Atsumu’s forehead, pushing him back in bed.</p><p>He picks a place to sit on the edge of the bed, the only spot that seems not to be conquered by dirt, yet. Watching Atsumu struggling with his wasted self, Sakusa slightly sighs then touches the former’s face to check for his temperature. Atsumu is not having a fever, but he seems to endure pain from headaches.</p><p>Sakusa leaves to pour the drunk one some water from the kitchen. Once he returns, Atsumu was hiding his face onto the pillows, crying his heart out. Sakusa sits down next to him, running his hand down his back to comfort him.</p><p>“Hey… Don’t blame yourself, please.”</p><p>From under the piles of pillow, comes a choking voice. Atsumu was trying to hold in, but he has reached his breaking point. He sniffles, gaining back his senses to calm himself down. Sakusa is still there, giving his teammate a certain fact that <em>he’s not alone.</em></p><p>“I’m a loser, Omi-kun. I’m the reason why our team lost yesterday. As a setter, I could have handled the rhythm better. But I failed. And the man… the person I heartfully, sincerely have feelings for… I can’t… I don’t even dare confessing to him. I’m a loser.”</p><p>Atsumu speaks, from under the pillow. He’s too ashamed to face Sakusa now. He doesn’t want to risk being seen through by the man he cherishes.</p><p>“You’re not a loser, Atsumu. There are six of us on court. The loss wasn’t on you alone.”</p><p>Sakusa makes effort to rid of the stupid thoughts on Atsumu’s mind. The latter stays quiet for quite some time. Only when Sakusa’s about to leave the room thinking Atsumu has fallen asleep, Atsumu breaks the silence again.</p><p>“I watched ‘The Untamed’ with ‘Samu. Lan Zhan reminds me of you. He’s quiet and doesn’t talk much. But he shows how much he cares. It gives me the illusion that maybe you care for me too, Omi-Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa hears a crack in his heart. He<em> does</em> care for Atsumu.</p><p>Or else why would a man who treasures his beauty sleep so much would show up another man’s house at three in the morning after a phone call just to take care of his drunk ass?</p><p>Why would Sakusa go out of his way at all to comfort Atsumu over an obviously disadvantage match against a powerhouse rival?</p><p>And why would his heart ache to know Atsumu’s misunderstanding of his intentions?</p><p>Atsumu is an idiot. No doubt.</p><p>Sakusa turns away. Suddenly, his steps are stopped by a soft whisper.</p><p>“I like you, Omi-kun.”</p><p>Sakusa sighs, yet again. This drunk ass is so annoying.</p><p>“I… don’t hate you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Atsumu wakes up the next morning becoming messier than ever. That’s the consequence of a very bad hangover. His head spins around, hammered by migraines. His tongue and throat are all dry up. He stinks. And his stomach is growling from hunger. He still wears the same clothes from last night. But the thick sweater was taken off, folded carefully, and put on his nightstand. Someone must have taken it off of him.</p><p>He props himself up with the elbows, slowly sitting up from bed. He rubs his eyes, time and time again. Something is wrong. Is he still dreaming? This is not… his place?</p><p>All the stuff and items he has thrown around are now arranged nicely on the shelves. Boxes line up in piles, neatly leaning against the wall. The surfaces of desks, chairs and cupboards have been squeakily wiped. The floor is sparky, and it smells good. His room is refreshed by some sort of magic.</p><p>Even the curtains appear to be dusted off. They are tied prettily to the sides of the window. Glamourous sunrays are shining upon his bedroom. Something that has never happened ever since he moved into this apartment.</p><p>Before Atsumu can process what is going on, he is greeted by another surprise. Sakusa opens the door and steps in with a foldable tray and a smoky hot dish in his hands. He has prepared a breakfast in bed for Atsumu.</p><p>Jaw dropped Atsumu doesn’t understand what is happening. He doesn’t recall any event or reason why Sakusa is here in his apartment. All he remembers is drinking at ‘Samu’s place.</p><p>Sakusa doesn’t say a word. He just gently places the table beside Atsumu’s bed.</p><p>“You should take a warm shower. Or else all those germs on your body will make you sick again.”</p><p>“Did I vomit?”</p><p>Atsumu asks, apologetically.</p><p>“A few times.”</p><p>Constantly looking for a place to hide, or a hole to bury himself in, Atsumu avoids Sakusa’s eye-contact. He doesn’t know why the certain someone he wishes to see him at a state like this the least is specifically here at the moment and cleaning up after his mess. Sakusa seems to be here all night for him. This is embarrassing. And worse, he might have blurted out something incomprehensible to Sakusa when he was tipsy. Something like the thing he wants to hide the most, maybe?</p><p>“Did… Did I say anything weird?”</p><p>“You don’t remember?”</p><p>Atsumu shakes his head. He is unsure whether he should be relieved that he doesn’t remember so he doesn’t have to deal with the shame.</p><p>“Good. Then go shower and have some food. Taking some medications afterwards will help you sober up.”</p><p>“Omi-kun, please… did I tell you anything weird at all?”</p><p>“You’re always weird. How do I know how weird is ‘weird’ to you?”</p><p>Atsumu gulps. His throat is so bitter. Possibly from all the alcohol he consumed last night.</p><p>“Did I…” Atsumu contemplates his words. If he goes straight to the point, will that expose the truth? What if he never asks Sakusa those weird questions? And now asking him frankly will give himself away. “…N-nevermind.”</p><p>Sakusa crosses his arms over his chest, leaning his shoulder against the wall. Sighing, he answers.</p><p>“You only cried about how you caused our team to lose, which in fact, is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard from your mouth.”</p><p>“Ah…”</p><p>Atsumu exhales in relief. He can feel ten kilograms of anxiety steam away from his body.</p><p>But to spice things up a little, Sakusa adds.</p><p>“And also, you said that you like…”</p><p>Like? <em>Like</em>? Like what? Like whom? The ten kilograms of anxiety that just left has immediately returned to Atsumu’s soul. His heartbeat races, drumming against his chest. Atsumu needs some air. Why is it suddenly so difficult to breathe?</p><p>“…the drama. ‘The Untamed’, right? You said you like that drama.”</p><p>“R-right.”</p><p>Atsumu’s heart could have stopped beating at any moment. This tension building up inside him is not so good for his hangover right now.</p><p>“I love that drama. It’s cute, you know.” Atsumu laughs it off.</p><p>Sakusa straightens his back, gesturing towards the door. A signal that he’s about to leave.</p><p>“Then let’s watch together sometime.”</p><p>Atsumu tilts his head to the side in surprise. Big surprise. Sakusa is offering to watch his favourite drama with him, after all those times rejecting Atsumu’s attempts to ask him out for movie dates.</p><p>For… real?</p><p>FOR REAL?</p><p>Atsumu gulps, hoping the saliva will moisturise the throat that has been dry up due to nervousness. He hates how calm Sakusa is right now. How can he let that off of the tip of his tongue without any change in expression? While Atsumu himself is sitting here in a mess of emotions?</p><p>“I thought… I thought you don’t like watching movies or dramas…”</p><p>“I don’t… hate watching them with you.”</p><p>Sakusa casually responds, then eventually leaves the room. Atsumu is dumbfounded. Sitting in bed with his cheeks flutter up.</p><p>“Omi-kun… doesn’t hate me…”</p><p>And why is that he’s so happy just with a little something Sakusa tells him?</p><p>Atsumu smiles from ear to ear. He throws himself back to bed and screams into the pillow. Sakusa doesn’t hate him. That’s for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>